


Blue Flames

by homestekExplained



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck, Undertale
Genre: AHH, Black Romance, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Kissmisitude, M/M, thank you Hal for this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestekExplained/pseuds/homestekExplained
Summary: Sans the skeleton finds a new person feel down, but they aren’t quite human
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blue Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for what your reading
> 
> Also Bill has they/them pronouns because idk they do

Sans woke up at 10 am after his brother, Papyrus, had came and knocked on his door loudly “SANS! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!” he shouted “One second Paps!” he pulled on his hoodie and opened the door. Papyrus handed him a plate of spaghetti and started running out the door, this was fine with Sans as he preferred to walk slowly to his station, through once he got to his station he noticed something unusual. Someone was walking down from the ruins. He quickly used a shortcut to hide in the trees behind the strange human...? They didn’t seem like any humans he had heard of, this ‘human’ was a triangle with a top hat, and thin black extremities. He also seemed to be floating off the floor slightly. “Human...” sans was about to hold out a hand for the stranger before they turned around “Do I really look like a human to you?”

The skeleton standing in front of Bill wasn’t anything impressive, standard skeleton bones, slightly short, blue jacket and pink slippers, it all screamed ‘nothing interesting here!’, but the skeleton had some sort of aura which bill knew was not to be taken lightly. “Unless you want to make a deal I don’t suggest trying to shake my hand” Bill laughed as sans put his hands in his hoodie.  
“Well then, what type of deal would that even be?”  
“Hm, probably one in exchange for your free will, soul, identity, or anything of the sort” they said matter-affactly.  
“Interesting! My names Sans, Sans the skeleton”  
“Bill Cipher”

**Author's Note:**

> Jk I’m not sorry


End file.
